We Meet Again
by HeroinPhoenix
Summary: Harry and Draco hookup after years of being apart, but Harry seems distant. What is he hiding from Draco? Will Harry open up? And will Draco give up on their love?


**A/N: Ok, this is my second sort of spin off. Just like 'A Date in the Dungeons' this is a chapter from 'When Fear Takes You Over', which is complete now, by the way. I hope you like this, I am still working on my two one-shots with actual plots. I'm doing what I can to finish them, I swear!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all J.K.'s.**

**We Meet Again**

It was early in the morning and Harry's day was already going wrong. It's been four years since Hogwarts and Harry was on vacation from his work at the ministry as an auror. It wasn't an easy life but he liked it well enough. At the moment he was in Paris. Why Paris? Well he had no idea. He just flooed to wherever the hearth took him. Now the bad morning, he just got a call informing him that he had to be back in London tomorrow night, and he really didn't feel like leaving just yet. Oh well, if he had to, then he had to.

He sighed as he drank his morning tea, trying to decide where to go today, but nothing came to mind. He'd been to the Louver, The Eiffel Tower, The Arc of Triumph, and everywhere else people were supposed to go when in Paris, but he was sure he'd find something, and in the end he did. He decided to take a bike tour around Paris, and it would take all day. Perfect, just what he wanted.

So _hours_ later, Harry was stumbling into his hotel room rather stiff from the long day's ride. He stripped and got into the shower to relax his body under the hot water. After, he got dressed and left his room to go find a nightclub to spend his money at, and after walking for a while he found one just dark and loud enough for his taste. Harry walked in, sure that no one would recognize him, and found himself a seat at the bar. He ordered a Firewhiskey and looked around the thumping dance floor. Men and women were dancing in same-sex pairs all around The Savior of the Wizarding World. He watched them with a mild curiosity until the bartender handed Harry his drink.

He threw his head back, feeling the liquid burn his throat as he swallowed, and then he slammed the glass onto the counter again. The place was dark, but whatever light there was kept changing color as the music kept on playing. He was asked to dance a few times by a few gorgeous men, but as always only one man was on Harry's mind. Draco Malfoy. Harry thought of him often, although he saw him last at graduation night, a week after their breakup. It had been a mutual dissension really, even if Harry still missed him after all this time. He was twenty-five now, and single. It wasn't bad, per se, but it was certainly lonely. At times Harry wondered what his life would have been like had he and Draco stayed together. It would have been worse than it was now. Painful really.

He sighed as he sat down at the bar again, feeling like the weight of the world were on his shoulders, just as it had been when he had to defeat Voldemort, but somehow he felt that this new challenge looming over him would be harder to deal with. A finger tapped Harry on the shoulder, he turned, ready to decline a dance offer and get out of there when he came face to face with the last person he expected to see here. It was Draco.

The blond smiled and Harry couldn't help but smile too. 'Harry, long time no see,' Draco said as he reached to hug Harry. Harry was caught off guard, but soon he was hugging back. They broke apart and Draco offered to buy Harry a drink, and the man didn't have it in him to decline his ex. So they sat at a table in one of the many dark corners and talked.

Draco was now working for Gringotts, he didn't need the money, after the ministry was given evidence of Draco's loyalty to the order, Draco was released and given all of his parents' positions. But life was boring without work, and Gringotts had very flexible hours, which is how he was in Paris on a vacation that he'd given himself.

'So how long have you been here, Draco?' asked Harry with mild curiosity.

Draco cocked his head to the side, calculating, and then said, 'Five weeks now, I think. You?'

Harry shrugged. 'A month. It's been great, being away from the reporters and the rest of our world. I needed a break.'

Draco nodded. 'Yes, you've been on the cover of the_ Daily Prophet_ more times than I can count.'

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'So you've noticed?'

Draco smirked and said, 'Well with our history, yes, of course I noticed. I see you're not married yet,' Draco ended, pointing at Harry's hand.

Harry shook his head and said that he hadn't found that _one_ person yet. They sat there a while longer, Draco asked what Harry was doing now and the brunet told him that he was an auror. Harry told Draco about a few stories that weren't leaked to the _Prophet_, and Draco listened as intently as Harry remembered him to. The man nodded and asked questions, and really seemed interested.

After that talk had ended, it was Harry's turn to ask Draco about his personal life. Draco chuckled and said that marriage wasn't for him, and if he were to enter into such an establishment he would do so with the one person who deserved it. Harry joked that Pansy Parkinson must have been disappointed, only to get a halfhearted glare from Draco.

They finished their drinks and soon realized that they were the only ones left in the club. So both men walked out into the fresh air, and walked along the empty streets of Paris. Harry offered to walk Draco to his hotel, and Draco really didn't mind. Minutes later, they were at Draco's hotel, walking into the room. Draco closed the door behind them as Harry settled on the sofa. Draco got them some coffee from the kitchenette and they sipped quietly, trying to sober up.

'I was hoping to see you tonight,' Draco declared into the silent room. Harry stared at him, at a loss as to what he should say.

He sighed. 'Really? Why?'

Draco shrugged. 'I don't know. A daily routine I reckon. I wake up every morning hoping that I'd run into you, even when I was in China last year,' he said, chuckling.

Harry nodded and said, 'I must admit that I was thinking of you today. And I suppose I often do, Draco. Do you remember why we broke up?'

Draco shook his head. 'No, I seem to forget every time I miss you. What happened, Harry? We were so in love, weren't we?'

Harry smiled, nodding his head. 'I think it was…too much for us, after the war. We couldn't see each other because of memories of what had happened. We were too much of a reminder to one another.'

'Do you still think so?' asked Draco, with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Harry shrugged as Draco came closer to him, closing the gap between them to brush his lips across Harry's. The brunet's breath hitched, and Draco took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Harry's mouth and explore it. Harry moaned into the kiss as he sucked on Draco's soft tongue, and soon hands were all over the place, touching, feeling, and groping. Finally, Draco pulled away and breathed, 'Bed, over there.'

He and Harry moved to the bed, discarding cloths on the way, and then Draco pushed Harry onto the bed, straddling his hips. Draco leaned down to kiss Harry and nibble on the man's lips, then Draco's mouth trailed south, peppering kisses along the way. Draco found Harry's taut nipples and he took one into his mouth as his fingers played with the other. Harry gasped at the wet contact and he arched into Draco's touch. The blond smirked around the nipple and bit hard to elicit a yelp from Harry. Draco's mouth moved on, until it reached Harry's weeping erection. Draco licked at it, tasting Harry for the first time in four years.

Harry gasped and started to writhe as Draco took him into his hot mouth. Draco's head bobbed up and down along Harry's cock and Draco's talented tongue swirled around making Harry moan and whimper for more as he started to buck. Draco stilled him and pulled away, blowing on Harry's cock making it twitch.

'Draco, please, don't tease me, not now…'

Draco smiled and nodded as he conjured a bottle of lube to his hand. He oiled a few fingers and thrust one into Harry's entrance. The brunet started to whimper again and he tried desperately to get more friction going on between Draco's amazing finger and Harry's prostate, which Draco seemed to avoid on purpose. Draco added a finger when he found _that spot_ that Harry was dying for Draco to touch. Draco kept brushing his fingers on it ever so lightly, doing his best to prolong the process, earning him a few curses and insults from Harry.

Then Draco slicked his own hard cock and pulled his fingers out, only to replace them with his dick. Harry gasped and held onto Draco's shoulders, waiting for the pain to subside.

'I…I forgot how, _oh God_, big you are!'

Draco smirked and kissed Harry, almost bruising their lips. 'Well, I'll make sure you never forget,' Draco replied as Harry's breath hitched.

Draco started to move in a slow rhythm, in out, in out, going faster and harder each time, making sure to hit that spot that made Harry go blind. Draco took hold of Harry's cock and started stroking it hard until Harry came screaming Draco's name like old times. Draco felt Harry convulse around him and he came, shooting his seed into Harry's ass.

They both collapsed onto the bed, Draco pulling the covers around them after a quick _Scourgify_, and they fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

In the morning, Harry woke up wondering where he was, and as soon as his emerald eyes opened to look into bright silver one, he remembered the events of the past night. _What have I done?_ He was horrified. How could he have slept with Draco _now_? The man will think that Harry had used him or had led him on. Harry shouldn't have started anything now, not _now_! Harry sat up, and got to the edge of the bed as Draco sat up too. Harry started pulling his boxers on, and Draco just stared.

'Harry, what are you doing?'

Harry went on with getting dressed and said, 'I have to leave. I've got a portkey to catch. I have to be in London tonight.'

Draco furrowed his eyes and said, 'Wait, I was hoping you'd stay with me, Harry. Why do you have to go?'

Harry stilled and he felt tears sting his eyes, but he wouldn't cry, he couldn't, not now while Draco could see him. 'I…I _can't_ be with you, Draco. I'm sorry,' he said quietly.

Draco's eyes peeled and then they darted to Harry's shoulder.

_Start of flashback_

Draco ravished Harry's mouth, leaving it bruised and wanting more, but Draco pulled away, lifting himself up on his arms. His silver eyes met Harry's emerald ones and Harry knew that Draco was holding back.

'What is it, love? Tell me what you want,' Harry asked.

Draco thought a moment then said, 'I don't want to hurt you.'

Harry shook his head. 'You won't, just _tell_ me what you want.'

Draco's eyes were clouded over with lust and a possessive glow; he licked his lips and said, 'I want my name on you. I want to carve my name into your skin so that everyone knows you're _mine_.'

Harry's breath hitched and his breathing became heavier as he gazed upon Draco's eyes. He nodded and Draco furrowed his brows asking, 'You're going to let me do it?'

Harry nodded again, more frantically this time, as though he would burst if Draco didn't go through with it already. Draco bent down and kissed Harry passionately and then he asked him to turn around. Harry did as he was told and Draco retrieved his wand. Harry was on all fours now, and Draco wanted him so bad, he barely cast a lubrication spell before shoving into the boy. Harry cried out in pain/pleasure and Draco gave him time to adjust.

Seconds later, Draco had his wand aimed at Harry's right shoulder and he went to work. Harry screamed in pain as the wand seared into his flesh, leaving behind it a distinct "D". As Draco worked, Harry tried to squirm around and get some friction going, but Draco held him still, knowing that if Harry moved, the carving won't come out right. Blood trickled down Harry's shoulder to his chest and back, and sweat covered his body even though it was cold out. Harry was gasping and crying Draco's name out every so often, until Draco had finally finished. On the back of Harry's shoulder now was the name "Draco Malfoy" written in blood.

_End of flashback_

Draco's name was _still_ there, Harry hadn't gotten rid of it. Maybe Harry was still…Draco had to try.

'Harry, why can't you be with me? You're still mine, aren't you?'

Harry stopped halfway through getting his pants on, and he knew that if they went there, he would cry. He hurried, but as he got dressed, Draco got dressed too. Then after they were both fully dressed, Draco grabbed Harry by the shoulders and made Harry turn around to look at him.

'Answer me, Harry,' Draco demanded. 'If you're not mine anymore, then why do you still have my name on you?'

Harry looked away, his eyes blurring with hot tears. 'I-I don't know, Draco. Just let me leave, please. I have to go!'

Draco kissed Harry roughly, but The-Boy-Who-Lived simply pushed Draco away, running for the door, and before Draco could straighten up, Harry was gone. Draco's eyes stung with tears, but his eyes finally landed on a piece of paper on the floor. Draco picked it up and opened it. It was an appointment for Harry with an oncologist at a hospital in London. There was a phone number. Draco called and got the doctor on the phone.

Draco said that he was Harry's partner and that he was calling to confirm the appointment with the doctor, and when he got the man on the phone, he told the doctor that he didn't understand Harry's concision yet, so the doc explained.

Harry had lymphoma, and as soon as Draco heard that his knees buckled, but he had to stay calm for the doc to go on with the explanation. The appointment was for Harry's first chemotherapy, which Harry had delayed for a while already. Draco hung up and decided to go to London and cut his trip short. He thought of Harry going through all this fear alone and he knew that he couldn't let Harry go through the rest on his own. Now Draco understood why Harry wanted to cry and why they couldn't be together.

* * *

Harry got to the doctor's office a little earlier than he expected, but that turned out to be a good thing, for the nurses were a few short that night, but a while later, Harry was hooked up to a few IVs, starting his long treatment. He really didn't want this. He wanted to run and never look back, maybe he'd be okay. That was only a pipe dream though, he knew that. If it were up to him, he would have ignored treatment all together. Why suffer through this? Who was he fighting to live for? Himself? He wanted to quite, after Voldemort this seemed right. As he closed his eyes, he wondered what would happen if he just got up and walked away.

He sighed, feeling so much older than he had a few months prior to his diagnoses. He was a wizard, wizards don't get cancer, but his mother was a Muggle borne, that gave him a 50/50 chance. Well it was to be expected with his luck. He should have seen it coming really. Harry drifted off into his dark thoughts of suicide; maybe he could just end it all. He could see the headlines now. The-Boy-Who-Lived only survived to kill himself after mere four years of defeating the Dark Lord.

There would be a picture too, probably. But how would he do it? Magic? No, that was too simple an end to the Golden Boy's life. Maybe he could slit his wrist? That would make a good headline. Harry took a shuddering breath, but he wasn't alone in the room anymore. A cold hand touched his cheek and he knew who it belonged to.

Harry opened his eyes and saw Draco's red puffy ones. Draco leaned in and kissed Harry softly. 'Why didn't you tell me you oaf?!' he asked. 'I see you haven't told anyone either!'

Harry's nose reddened and he fought his tears as he said, 'How did you find out? _Why_ are you here?'

Draco shook his head. 'That's not important, Harry. I'm _not_ leaving you. I meant what I said this morning, I want you to stay.'

'What?'

Draco smiled softly and said, 'Harry, I want us to be together, for good.'

'But, Draco, look at me! I'm sick, possibly _dying_, and I _will_ loose my hair!'

'So what, Harry? You can't go through this alone and I still love you very much. Please, don't push me away.' Draco winked and said, 'Even if you do, I'll still be here for you. I always get what I want, remember? Plus, you already belong to me, Harry.'

Harry found himself crying. When did that happen? Draco held him close and calmed him down. Harry agreed to be with Draco, he still loved him too, and Draco was right, he couldn't do this alone. Harry was scared and lonely and he just really needed someone to hold his hand. And Draco was willing to do that, for him. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him, and it wasn't out of pity either. Draco _wanted_ Harry before he even knew that the brunet was sick, so Harry moved into Malfoy Manor with Draco's help and he was forced to tell his friends of his illness. They cried, and hugged him, and patted his back. It wasn't easy for Harry to bring the people he loved so much grief, but Draco told him that he had to.

* * *

Months passed by as Harry kept on his treatment. He lost his hair, as he expected to. He really didn't like being bald, so Draco got Harry a hat to wear all the time, and admittedly it looked good on Harry. He got sick a lot too. After every session he was found bending over the sink in the bathroom, throwing up whatever food his stomach _thought_ he'd eaten. And every time Draco was right there, rubbing Harry's back and patting him softly. Draco's presence was soothing, and Harry liked it. It was his only comfort.

When Harry would get too sick to eat, Draco would try cooking something new that might help Harry's appetite, and if Harry wasn't in the mood, Draco would feed him some ice. Harry woke up in the middle of the night sometimes in pain or having woken up from a nightmare. Draco was there, next to him, holding him tight and telling him that everything would be all right. Sometimes Harry believed Draco, it seemed that he would be fine. And other times Harry couldn't see the light at the end of this long tunnel. But Draco would remind him that it would all be fine if he just focused on the good.

'You defeated Lord Voldemort, Harry. Cancer _can't_ kill you,' Draco said many a time when Harry was throwing his guts up, or crying that he was in pain. Harry sometimes hated Draco's optimism, and then Draco would snap at him saying that he'd go mad if it weren't for hope. Hope was important, and Draco was just that to Harry. His hope.

When Harry first lost his hair, Draco told him that it would grow back, hair always grew back, and he was even going to shave his head to support Harry if the brunet hadn't caught him and begged him not to. Harry liked Draco's hair too much.

Harry's sexual appetite was suffering too, he wasn't in the mood when he was sick, and whenever he was and they got things started, he could stop right in the middle, crying and apologizing to Draco. But Draco didn't mind, really he didn't. He said it was only sex, he was happy holding Harry, that's all he needed.

Sometimes it got too much for Draco, but he _never_ left Harry alone. He'd ask Ron or Hermione to stay with Harry while he went out for a walk in the park or on the docks. Draco needed those few hours to think of what he was doing. He'd wonder whether this was what he really wanted, and every time he came to the same answer, yes, he really wanted to be with Harry, sick or not. Harry was his everything. Draco had missed him during those lost four years. They never should have broken up in the first place, especially when they had no reason to. Draco felt guilty that maybe if he and Harry had been together this would have been avoided completely. But he couldn't play the "what if" game.

Of course Harry tried to push Draco away sometimes, but Draco never let him. He'd push Harry down whenever the brunet tried to leave the manor. It was harsh, but Draco had no other way of showing Harry how much he needed to be with Draco, and after Harry would go down, he'd stop fighting and he'd let Draco help him up and into bed. It was a long process that just happened to be hard and painful too, for both Harry and Draco. Harry desperately wanted to stay with Draco, and Draco couldn't bare the thought of Harry dying.

'Tell you what, Harry, I won't have to loose you if you don't leave me, it's as simple as that, pet.'

Harry would smile because Draco always made him feel as though he had control over this whole mess, and maybe he did. They say that all one had to do was fight and want to live, and Harry had a good reason to live now, he had Draco to live for. It pained him to think that he could leave the man alone, so he cast the thought away, looking at Draco's smiling face.

It wasn't always bad. Harry loved waking up on those few, rare, painless morning when he felt better, that he would be okay. And Draco would be there next to him, watching as Harry slept. Harry seemed to loose himself in those silver pools that never seemed to resent him no matter what Harry put Draco through. And Harry always got better when Draco flashed that smile at him; it just held so much love in it that anyone had to smile too. The nurses seemed to like Draco a lot too. They thought he was sweet and they envied Harry for having Draco.

'I am lucky, aren't I?' Harry would say with a smile.

* * *

About ten months after Harry started his treatment, the doctor had insisted on some tests and a blood work. Harry had grown to hate needles, but with Draco there he was fine. A week after, Harry and Draco were asked to come into the hospital. The doctor had something important to tell them. Harry's heart sank, for it was never good when the doctor asked the patient to come in for a talk. Draco said that it was probably nothing and there was no use worrying when the doctor would tell them everything soon enough.

At the doctor's office, Draco and harry sat waiting, Draco holding Harry's hand in his. Harry's hands were cold, colder than Draco's even. The doctor came in, sat down, and flipped through a file on his table. He hummed and scratched his chin thoughtfully.

'Well you get on with it already!' Harry snapped.

The doc started and looked up at Harry. Draco smiled sheepishly, patting Harry's leg, and said, 'Sorry, Harry's just a little tense.'

The doc straightened his glasses and said, 'It's very understandable, really it's fine. Now, Mr. Potter, you've been going through chemo for ten months now. And I've asked you for some blood and other tests.' Harry wanted to ask the doctor why he was repeating facts to Harry. He had lymphoma, _not_ Alzheimer's!

'Now my point, Mr. Potter, is that I'm ending your treatment now.' Harry's heart dropped as he thought of what the man had just said. Ending the treatment? Was Harry too far gone now? Harry sighed and felt tears threatening to spill, but he wouldn't let them.

He stood up and said, 'Well I understand. Thank you for what you've done, Doctor. I know you've done your best and-'

The doc cut Harry short and said, 'But Mr. Potter, I haven't even told you why I asked you here yet.'

Harry shook his head and said, 'no need, I know. It's no use anymore.' Draco was looking at the doctor, hoping against hope that that wasn't true.

The doctor smiled and said, 'But it's not, good man. You're cured!'

Harry's eyes widened and his knees buckled, it was a good thing there was a chair beneath him. He was down in a second, crying his eyes out as Draco held him, laughing and smiling. This was good. Harry was fine, just as Draco had predicted, and Draco wasn't going to be left alone.

* * *

Draco threw a huge party for Harry, and he invited everyone he could think of. Harry didn't care as long as his friends were there and as long as he got to be with Draco. Hermione had brewed Harry some hair-growth potion, which Harry was grateful for. He really did miss his hair, as unruly as it was.

The party was great; there was music, dancing, food, and lots of fun. Harry needed it after everything that has happened to him. Halfway through the party, Draco asked Harry to accompany him to the garden. It was a beautiful night, the moon was full, the stars were bright, and the weather was amazing. Harry took a deep breath as Draco held his hand and led him deeper into the garden, to where a huge, flowing fountain stood.

'Perfect night, wouldn't you say, Harry?' asked Draco dreamily.

Harry nodded and pulled Draco in for a kiss. 'I love you, Draco. Have I thanked you yet, love?'

Draco furrowed his brows and said, 'What for, pet?'

Harry chuckled. 'Oh c'mon. Look at what you've done for me. Thank you so much, Draco. I can never thank you enough.'

Draco smiled and said, 'You'd have done the same for me, Harry.'

'I'm not sure I would have been as strong as you've been.'

Draco said nothing, but he knelt in front of Harry and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a ring box! He opened it and said, 'Harry James Potter, will you marry me, my love?'

Harry stood there, speechless for the longest time before he smiled and nodded, kneeling down to wrap his arms around the man he loved. And that is how Harry and Draco got their very own happy ending, but it would be too sappy if I said "they lived happily ever after", wouldn't you think? ;)

**A/N: I hope you liked this. It's my first sick!Harry, and caregiver!Draco. Now **_**please **_**review! I **_**really**_** wanna know what you think!**


End file.
